The production of silicone compounds and organic phosphorus containing compounds are well known in the arts. The utilization of silicon-phosphorus and halide reaction products to produce novel silicon-phosphorus halide compounds and novel organic silicon-phosphorus compositions, polymers and products is new. These compounds, polymers and products have many uses such as reactants to produce novel compound and plastics, as a flame-retardant in plastics, as a lubricant, hydraulic fluid, adhesive, coating agent, rust inhibitor, building material, insulation, sound proofing and many other uses.
The object of this invention is to provide silicon-phosphorus halide compositions which are utilized to produce silicon-phosphorus halides, organic silicon-phosphorus compounds, polymers and products.